


number two

by hazelblueee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelblueee/pseuds/hazelblueee
Summary: It's the last year of highschool and Suga discovers strange new feelings he might or might not have for his best friend, but things get a little complicated when he learns that Michimiya Yui has a crush on Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfiction and it's about suga because he's one of my favourite charachters!  
> I really love writing, but i tend to get stuck in my head so i wanna try something new and just write for fun without intricate worldbuilding or plots that would take several books- it's just a lot of pressure. i still love the planning part, but i'm gonna try to just have fun with this :) (also i hope this doesn't make you not read the story, cuz just like i usually OVERplan, so now im just gonna plan an adequate amount, yk? I'm still ofc gonna put effort into this because i really feel the need to write some high quality fluff hihi) also just noticed that the beginning really isn't fluff, but there will be some soon! I promise!  
> anyways i hope you enjoy reading!

Sugawara Koshi opened the window to his room and the crisp winter air pulled on his newly brushed hair. The sun wasn’t more than a faint gray hovering across the sky and he shivered a bit as he put his school books in his bag. History. Chemistry. And Music. A smile made its way on his face. He always enjoyed music. He sat next to Daichi and they often talked during the lessons. And their teacher let them. It was a welcome breath of fresh air on a draining monday morning. He shoved the rest of the books in his bag without looking and packed his volleyball gear. Sugas eyes got caught up on the number of his jersey for a few seconds before he placed the neatly folded stack of gym clothes in his bag. 

Number 2... What a peculiar number... he stepped outside, his breath crystalizing before his eyes. The thought of the number two on his mind like a glass of spilled whine on tablecloth.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad number he tried to think as his thoughts drifted away. Number 2… It could stand for two people, together, a relationship or friendship... soulmates? He shook his head. He was in highschool. There was no time to drool over something that would only distract him, besides there wasn’t anyone he was interested in anyways. He had more important things in his life. And it’s not like there was anyone around who would like him anyways. His mouth formed a thin line. 'I guess other people have more important things as well… '

The Number 2, the second place. He pulled his scarf a little tighter, his cheeks flushed from the cold. The one who wasn’t good enough to be first, the one who wasn’t really that important. Sugawara often wondered if he just vanished, would people notice? Most people would probably just go on with their life.. Now that the volleyball team had Kageyama, it didn’t really need him either… not really.

He needed to do better. Maybe then people would …need him again?

Number 2… the second choice. A replacement. Replaceable.

He shook his head. He couldn’t think like that. It was disrespectful to himself and his friends who loved him very much. He knew that they did. But this was their last year together… once school didn’t hold them in the same place together anymore, would they stay in touch? Or would they break apart? The faces of his middleschool friends flashed in his mind. He never saw any of them again after graduation. 

But he was older now. They all were. He didn’t like to question his friendship with Daichi and Asahi. And even if, they still had a year. One full year before they went their separate ways.

He walked through the narrow buildings as the sky slowly faded from gray to blue and the familiar scenery helped ease his mind. He knew Daichi was going to be waiting for him when he walked around that corner, he always was. And that sense of security lifted a weight from shoulders. It was like a silent promise Daichi had never broken. If he wasn’t going to be there, he would’ve texted him. A little fearful, Suga looked at his phone, relief washing over him when there were no new messages.

With a light smile he walked around the corner. And there he was, Daichi, right in front of the early morning sun. It wasn’t a very spectacular sight, there was no pink sky or purple clouds, but Daichi was there, facing away from him, his silhouette framed in warm light. For a moment Suga just stood there looking at him, him looking at the sunrise.

At first Daichi didn’t even notice Sugawara as he stood beside him.  
“It looks really pretty huh?”  
Daichi flinched at the sound of the other voice and spun around only to see his best friend, first a little surprised but then he burst into laughter. “You startled me!” Daichi tried to sound annoyed but he couldn’t stop the smile that was growing on his face.  
“You should see the look on your face” Suga snickered and his eyes glistened. Daichi couldn’t help but stare at him, in awe of the way his gray hair looked like spun silver in the morning sun.  
“I never knew Sawamura Daichi had such an affinity for sunrises” Suga teased and punched his shoulder. Daichi whined “What can I say? they’re really pretty!”

Suga started walking ahead, trying to hide his confusion. ‘you’re really pretty too’. Why would he think that?? He must be extremely tired from last night. Well.. Daichi was pretty tho. That was merely a fact. He shouldn’t think too much about it. Daichi caught up to him, his arm brushing against Sugas. He looked up to the sky as his breath turned to fog. His eyes were calm and dark as coffee, his lips pressed together into a warm smile. There was something about that firm hopefulness in his expression that made Suga feel as if things were going to be alright after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Suga waited outside as Daichi went into Sakanoshita Store. Normally he would’ve gone with, but Asahi was running a little late and he didn’t want him thinking they left without him. Through the glass window Suga watched as he saw the top of Daichis head move through the aisles. The store actually opened in 15 minutes, right when their classes started, but Coach Ukai was already behind the counter most days, selling snacks to students that slept in and forgot to have breakfast. Daichi often bought some dark chocolate to eat during the breaks, if they had a class together, he always shared it with Suga even if it wasn’t Sugas favorite he always appreciated the gesture. 

Daichi was still inside as Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei came out of the store, two of the first years that joined the volleyball team. Yamaguchi flashed a bright smile at him “Good morning Suga-san!” and Tsukishima nodded at him with a neutral expression. Suga reciprocated the smile and wished them a good morning and they walked by, up the hill to school.

“you better be punctual to practice today, alright?” he shouted after them as Yamaguchi turned around to wave “of course we will! See you later Sugawara san!” 

Suga couldn’t help but admire how close they were. He could see it in the way their shoulders touched when they walked, their steps in sync, like they had their own language, just for them two. They were only first years, but they knew each other since they were little. 

He wished he had known Daichi and Asahi for that long as well, it seemed like they had way too little time together. Suga hated feeling like this, he missed them already even though they weren’t gone, not yet at least. He wished he could just not think about this, this constant fear of losing things while he had them made everything so awfully bittersweet. 

He looked back in the store and caught Daichi staring at him. He smiled and Suga felt warmth crawl under his skin despite the cold morning air. He wanted to spend every last minute of this year with him. And Asahi of course. Speaking of which, was that his silhouette in the reflection on the glass, running towards him?  
He turned around and Asahi reached him quickly with his long legs. He came to an abrupt stop when he reached him. 

“You’re still ..here -thank god!” He was panting, he probably run all the way from his home to the store. 

“Asaaahi! You okay??” 

“Yeah- I just.. need ..a moment.. to breathe… I was ..afraid .. you had ..already ..left.”

Suga took out the water bottle of the side of Asahis backpack and gave it to him as Daichi came out of the Store.. “Hi Asahi! You’re- Oh did something happen?” 

“I think he decided to join the track team” Suga scoffed as Asahi poured the water down his throat like he hadn’t seen a drop of it for years. 

“Oh wow Asahi I didn’t know you wanted to- Oh” Daichi gave Suga a fake annoyed look when he realized that it was just a joke. 

Suga chuckled as he draped an arm around his shoulder. “Always so serious Daichi-kun!” 

Daichis cheeks flushed as he looked at his friends beaming face, just a few inches away from his. Quickly his eyes searched for Asahi, who put his water bottle down, and now tried to put it into his backpack again, but his arm was too long to twist in a way he could reach it. 

“Wait let me help” Daichi rushed over, withdrawing himself from Sugas arm hastily; And maybe he put the bottle into the bag with a little too much force, for a second it looked like Asahi had lost his balance, but he caught himself before Daichi even noticed. 

Daichi had looked to Suga. Did he imagine it, or was there a slightly irritated, maybe even huffy or hurt look on his face for a second? Suga was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes, Daichi could tell he was overthinking again, but he didn’t say anything. Should he hug him? Take his hand? Or would that be weird? Oh yeah that would definitely be weird, maybe he could try to punch him, just like he always did? Or he could-

Asahi cleared his throat, trying to break the silence. 

“So why were you running? Were you late?” Daichi asked the obvious, desperate for some words to fill the suddenly heavy air and they started walking, Suga to his right and Asahi to his left.

“yeah I overslept, I didn’t really get much sleep last night” Asahi sounded unsure and watched his two friends from the corner of his eye. Something was off, why were they acting all weird?

Suga frowned upon Asahis words “I told you a hundred times before Azumane, sleep is really important for your brain. You know your health is as, or actually it is more important than your grades AND these sappy romance novels you always read combined!” Suga glared at him full of disapproval and Asahi was happy Daichi was walking between them or he was sure Suga would’ve smacked him, but that didn’t stop his face from going bright red. 

“It was a partner project!” He put his hands up as if Suga was holding a gun at him. “I couldn’t let my partner down! We have the Presentation in Mrs. Samoris Class today!! ..also I know you read them too so don’t hold that against me..” He muttered the last part under his breath but Suga was already on his way, ready to throw hands. 

Daichi laughed as he stood protectively in front of his taller friend. “You can’t beat us up this early in the morning Suga-san! How are we gonna be able to survive school with all the bruises?” He was happy everything felt normal again.

“Oh you’re being sensitive! and also even IF I maaaybe read the sappy romance novels too, at least I don’t cry about them like a baby!”

“You’re so mean Suga-san!”

Daichi and Suga laughed and the three of them continued walking in comfortable silence.  
Daichi walked so close to Suga that their shoulders would touch every now and then, hoping to make up for before. He didn’t even really know why Suga was so upset when he went away from him, but now he was there.

After a while Suga spoke up “Daichi, Asahi.. You don’t really have bruises from me hitting you, do you?” He looked at them with genuine concern. 

Daichi tried to hold back a laugh as Asahi was trying to reassure Suga that it was fine. “No really don’t worry also don’t you know first aid? In the case of an emergency you can always- oh no really I mean not that it’ll ever come to that-“ Asahi stumbled over his words anxiously as Sugas face went pale from the thought of actually hurting his friends.

“Stop Asahi you’re scaring him! Suga don’t worry, most of your punches I can’t even really feel, we’re just fooling around, you know that. And you would never actually hurt us, we know that.”

Suga pouted “You can’t even feel them? Wow I really wish I had more strength in my arms.. I’m so jealous of you two..” Daichis laugh sounded like music to his ears.

“Oh god that was so embarrassing.. I hate Presentations” 

Asahi had his head in his hands and Daichi pat him on his back. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.. almost everyone stutters!” 

“But not everyone gets that red and embarrassed about it! I bet even the last row could see my face was a tomato!” 

Suga almost choked on his sandwich when he imagined Asahi having a giant tomato as his head. 

“hey don’t laugh! He’s already a nervous wreck!” Daichi smacked him and Suga couldn’t help but feel a little proud when he realized that Daichi picked up one of his mannerisms. 

“Is it that obvious?? It’s just that, everyone was just staring at me I just wanted to run away and i-” 

“No not at all it was actually a great presentation Asahi, I didn’t even notice you only finished it last night!” 

“Really?” 

Suga put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry so much about it! You did really good! If you get something worse than a B you should sue Mrs Samori!”

“Aw you think so?”

Suga nodded enthusiastically and Asahi seemed to loosen up. He knew Suga wasn’t one to give out fake compliments.  
“Oh well thank you.. I’m exited to see your and Daichis Presentation next week” Asahi breathed out relieved, a gentle smile on his face. 

Suga just stared at him “… next week???” Alarmed his gaze shot over to Daichi, who seemed to be as clueless as him. 

“Oh didn’t you know? Tachiya moved her Presentation to the end, so you’re the next ones up. I don’t think she told anyone why, mmhh I just hope she’s okay.. Anyways I think the break is over soon, so I’ll better head back to my seat!” He stood up and left his two friends behind, a baffled look on their faces.

Daichi groaned “God this is the last thing I needed, another school assignment with a deadline in a week..“ 

Suga sighed “I know right? But let’s get this over with. Should I come to yours after School?” His heart fluttered as he waited for Daichis answer. He had seen Daichis room before, but it has been a while. If he still had those Volleyball posters? And the surprisingly soft bedsheets that he folded so neatly?

“No, my siblings are way too loud for us to get anything done, is yours okay? If not we can take my laptop and go to a café or-“ Daichi looked at his feet very intensely and hiss palms got a bit sweaty. It was just Suga, there was no need to be weird about this.

“It’s fine Daichi! I just gotta warn you I haven’t cleaned my room in two weeks so it’s a bit messy” Suga couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing up and down. His room wasn’t actually that messy, apart from the pile of dirty clothes in the corner and his desk being covered in lose pieces of paper. The thought of Daichi being there felt weirdly intimate, but also nostalgic. In their second year they visited each other a lot, but now with all the exams and assignments they only ever saw each other at school.

“alright so, meet at the gate?” Daichi smiled softly.

“yeah, I’ll wait for you” 

A feeling of fuzzy anticipation spread in Sugas stomach and he didn’t really pay attention to the teacher the rest of the lesson, doodling small butterflies on the edge of his notebook. He knew it was only for an assignment but he really looked forward to spending time with his friend outside of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thank you so much for reading! I wrote this relatively quickly so i hope it turned out okay!  
> also i hope everyone is having a wonderful day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it feel welcome to comment i appreciate them a lot and i'll be sure to read them all!  
> also I'm gonna add to this fic in the future, and if you have an constructive criticism i will be glad to read it!


End file.
